A New Kind of Game
by wolfvonbiele93
Summary: This could be the start of a new kind of game, where they could all be the winners…Beat/Neku/Joshua YAOI! Lemon! don't like don't read; no flames!


A New Kind of Game

Pairing: Beats/Neku/Joshua (in order of seme-ness)

Warnings: Threesome, yaoi, lemon, smut

Set sometime after TWEWY; message me if anything is not accurate.

No flames!

***

"Where are we going, Beat?" Neku sighs for the hundredth time. He had to admit, he was surprised that he trusted Beat – or anyone, for that matter – enough that he would let the former Reaper lead him around Shibuya without more protest. If anyone had tried that a few years ago, he would have looked at them like they were insane and walked away. The street they walk down was beginning to seem familiar; it became clear to him a second later that it was in fact the way to Joshua's new home. The Composer had chosen to live in the RG Shibuya after his game, saying something along the lines of 'wanting to be surrounded by his work,' or whatever that means. He had long since given up on trying to see what made Joshua tick.

"Phones, wha's it look like, yo?" His skater friend answers, smirking over his shoulder. Neku glares at him and turns the dial on his headphones – tuning out the skater with his namesake. Loud rock music, something American, he thought – which was weird, because they were definitely not in America – blasts into his ears, already used to the lyrical abuse by the player. Beat, unbeknownst to the redhead, smirks at his reaction. Poor boy had no idea what he was getting into; he rarely ever did. He was so naïve it was adorable. He and Joshua had cooked this up a few days ago, and the plan was going perfectly.

Beat walks up the road to Joshua's house and walks right in, knowing the Composer was aware of their presence. There was nothing that went on this house that Joshua didn't know about. He turns abruptly to the headphone-junkie at the base of the stairs. Neku, who had been so engrossed in his music that he hadn't realized the halt, smacks straight into Beat's harder body. He flushes almost immediately, looking up at him. He glances down at the lack of space between them and jumps back. Beat is pleased to note that the blush had spread all the way down his slim neck.

"Sorry." Neku mutters.

"Don't be, yo." Beat leans forward and swipes the headphones off the redhead's ears. They were still thumping with the screaming guitar and the banging drums that seemed to create most of the music the kid listened to.

"H-hey! Give those back!" Neku lunges for his beloved headphones, only to have the taller skater raise them just out of reach. Neku curses his height and jumps after it again. It moves just out of his reach, like he was Tantalus and the piece of tech was a plate of food. He changes tactics, going after something Beat wasn't prepared to defend: his beloved skull hat perched atop of his head. He cries triumphantly as his fingers make purchase and the cloth is ripped away from the blonde's head. The look on Beat's face was worth the effort.

"Phones! Ya little bastard!" Beat cries a second later, grasping for the hat. Neku snatches it away from him.

"No! Not unless you give me back the headphones."

"But you won't need them where we're going, yo!" Neku shoots him a confused glance.

"Who says you'll need this wherever we're going?" He counters, barely realizing that he was actually _bantering _with the skater. When he had he ever bantered before? He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so playful. Beat seemed surprised as well, although amused. He smirks, his hand retreating to tap his chin.

"Ya know, you're right, yo." He tosses the headphones over his shoulder and they land on the couch with a soft 'thump.' He gasps in horror and lunges after his 'babies.' A strong hand grabs the tapered collar on his shirt and drags him in the direction of the stairs. He struggles in Beat's grip, but in vain. The steps beat back against his heels as he struggles to climb them backwards. Thankfully, Beat's hand stops his from falling down. In all the commotion, the skull hat slipped from his grasp. Beat was gonna be pissed…He could hear his friend's deep chuckle – it caused a hot knot to form in his stomach that made him blush – behind him as they move awkwardly up the stairs do to his wiggling.

However, they did make it up the winding steps – damn Joshua's taste in interior decorating – and Beat stops them just before a door. He kicks the door open and tosses the small player in before him. Neku lets out an undignified squeak at the unceremonious dumping. Thankfully, his arse landed on a rather comfortable bed, making him bounce slightly. Beat follows him and closes the door behind him and locking it with an ominous 'click.'

Neku gulps in slight nervousness, although he was curious about the way he was acting (well, curiosity _did _kill the cat…). Someone giggles off to his side. Someone who sounded very familiar. He turns to see who it is and his suspicions are confirmed. Joshua smiles mischievously at him and leans his chin on his shoulder. Neku's cheeks flame almost immediately and he shies away. He had to admit the weight was slightly comforting, but physical contact was still a hairy issue with him. The bed dips on the other side of him and he turns to see Beats sitting close to him. _Very _close. He shies away from the skater, the blush dipping down beneath the collar.

Warm hands brush his orange strands near his ears. He snaps his head to Joshua in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He yelps. He was painfully aware of how squeaky his voice had become.

"You look so different without your headphones, Nekky." Joshua says playfully. His fingers never leave his head, caressing his scalp. Neku's cheeks had to have a permanent blush on them. If he kept this up, all the blood would rush to his head. The gentle pads of Joshua's hands felt nice; better than anything he had ever felt in a long time. A fluttering springs up in his stomach from the sudden, gentle – almost loving – gesture. Another hand, calloused and rough compared to Joshua's softer ones – grabs his chin and turns his face to Beat's. Their mouths were almost on each other's; Beat's warm breath washes tantalizingly over his cheeks. He licks his lips instinctively and his blue gaze flickers back and forth between Beat's equally blue orbs and his lips – the most alluring strips of flesh he had ever seen. He began to wonder what it would feel like if they were pressed against his, moving in the lax way he had seen other teens do in town.

"Oh, just do it already, Beat." Joshua says with a giggle. He moves to turn to Joshua in surprise, only to be stopped by Beat's hand. Suddenly, something warm presses against his mouth. He gasps, his eyes widening. He could see Beat's face near his, with his head tilted and soft blonde hair falling forward to tickle Neku's button nose. Beat's eyes are closed in what looked like rapture. The hand on his cheek moves to the back of his neck and pulls together to deepen the kiss. The other moves to pull his smaller body forward. He found his legs forced apart by Beat's hips and his body pulled up to straddle the larger male. A soft tongue pushes against his lips teasingly only to pry them apart a second later. His hands, which had moved to clutch the skater's shirt, slowly snake upward to wrap around his neck. His fingers curl around the fine hairs in the back (he was glad for his instincts all of a sudden; he would have had no idea what to do otherwise).

Beat's tongue rubs against his, urging Neku to return the favor. Beat moans deep in his throat and his hands sneak under his shirt to pull it over his head. They pull away – Neku was glad for the chance to catch his breath – before pressing back together. As the large hands in front work on his shirt, a pair of arms snakes around his waist from behind to play with the waist of his pants. He gasps as warm hands – with the same probing touches as what had been given to his scalp – knead against his dainty hips. They dip lower and press to his inner thigh, while another, smaller body molds against his back.

By this time, he could feel a rather unusual sensation from both sides: the feeling of something hard pressing into the shallow of his hip and against his arse. It wasn't all that unpleasant; he may be naïve, but not enough not to know what that meant. He was pretty sure he was right there with them, if the tightness of his usually baggy pants was any indication. Joshua's mouth – his hot tongue, teeth and lips – had begun to render sweet torture on his neck and ear lobes, eliciting soft moans from him. Beat finally –albeit regretfully – tears his mouth away from Neku's mouth. The small player shivers at the feeling of his tongue slipping back between his lips slowly, as if there was no hurry. Beat moves to his chest, mimicking Joshua's ministrations on his neck. They move swiftly down to nip, tug and lathe his sensitive nipples, which were already perky. He arches into the heat around one of them as Beat rolls the other between his fingers. He switches soon after to do the same to the other side. Neku's mouth was free to allow the sounds Beat had swallowed to be released into the air. He could feel the men on either side of him getting harder with each sound he made (he had to admit; he did make noise on purpose just to mess with them).

The hands – that had kept the steady, teasing pressure on his inner thigh and the base of his shaft – move down and finally grasp him firmly. He utters a strangled cry – a mix between a gasp and a yell – and bucks involuntarily into the grasp. This pushed his hips against Beat's powerful ones, which push back, rocking him against Joshua, who also returns the favor. This continues until the three are moving as one, Neku bucking desperately against the torturous hand and the other two moving in sync against him. All sense of embarrassment had left the little player; all sense of reservation had gone out the window the moment Beat had kissed him. Now he knew all those dreams he had of these two, all those emotions he felt when they were around, were not a mistake; they felt the same. His hazy mind could focus on one thing.

He want more, more, damn it _more _of their heated mouths and wandering hands.

He was pretty sure that, at some point in time, he had started begging for just that. He could feel his lips moving, and he could hear sound, but his mind was too focused on what they were doing to keep track of what the sound meant. Apparently, they took pity on him, for their hips and Joshua's hands started to speed up. His thumb presses against Neku's already weeping slit, making Neku cry the Composer's name to the awaiting ceiling. Beat pulls his hands away and leans forward, one moving to grab the back of Joshua's head and bring him into a kiss, the other to hastily yank Neku's pants down his hips along with his boxers. Joshua's other hand moves to help him as he starts to fumble, and Neku raises his hips to help the two ease them down and to the floor, where his clothes had long since been tossed. Now, he was completely naked and sandwiched between two men who were just as hard as he was. That was not something he experienced everyday.

Through hooded eyes he drinks in the sight of his two former partners making out; their tongues – sped up by experience – battle fiercely for dominance. He could see them sliding between their parted lips, attacking each other with such fervor that it almost looked like the kiss hurt. Joshua's only free hand moves around to yank Beat's necklace from his neck and toss it into the rapidly forming pile of clothes. Despite all the emotions and distractions, it crossed Neku's that he ought to help Joshua; he couldn't let the silverette have all the fun, now could he?

He turns back to Beat and sets about undoing his wrist buckles and tosses them after the necklace, moving to his shirt. He forces the two away – earning a delightful half-growl, half-whine from Joshua – to yank his shirt up and off Beat's muscled arms and broad shoulders. Beat pulls away completely to yank his shorts and underwear down and off, too desperate to ravish the two of them _now _to care if he looked sexy or not.

For a moment, Neku was left with just Joshua and the pushing of his hips – which had kept their pace throughout – and the stroking of his hands. They had both started to become rougher; turning to practically jerking his member – whose tip was almost purple from the need to release – and grinding the rough denim from his clothed lower half into his arse.

He lets out a disappointed whimper when he feels Beat stop Joshua from continuing. The same hands grip his hips, lift them, and turn him around to face Joshua. Beat presses into his back. Neku moans softly at the hardness pressing against his entrance. Beat smirks and starts a rhythm, keeping his gaze locked on Joshua's. Joshua picks up the pace again Neku falls forward from the force of Beat's hips against him.

"Undress him, Phones. Let's see wha's beneath all those clothes, yo." Beat purrs near his ear, sending shivers down Neku's spine. His hands move hesitantly to Joshua's shirt. The long fingers fumble over the buttons one by one until the shirt was open and Joshua's pale chest is revealed to the world. Before, when he had been undressing Beat, it had been different; it was like a race, and his competitive side had taken over, pushing any doubts he had from his mind. Now, however, the same nervousness he had felt when he received his first mission during the first Reaper Game came rushing back. He was afraid he might screw things up, but he had done well.

Joshua sheds his shirt and all the clothing covering his lower half to help ease the uncertainty he saw in Neku's brilliant eyes. He grabs Neku's hips to keep him steady as he lies onto his back, pulling the small redhead with him. Neku gasps as he settles onto Joshua's lap. Now, he had no idea what to do. Beat waits a minute to join them, tilting a bottle he had acquired a moment before toward Joshua, who holds out his hand to receive some. Neku couldn't help but wonder what the bottle was for as the two of them pour a copious amount onto their fingers, three in particular for each. Joshua's lathered hand moves in between the two of them and Neku starts at the feeling of something cold and wet against his entrance. Joshua's other hand comes up to rub his hip soothingly.

"Relax, Nekky, it'll only hurt for a little while." Joshua spreads some around the hole, waiting for the okay. Neku nods, trying not to tense up. One finger slips inside; he gasps at the pain that rocked up his spine. His body tightens around the intrusion.

Rough hands suddenly wrap around his neglected member, making him forget his pain in sake of pleasure long enough to allow Joshua to gently push in till Neku whimpered in pleasure and pushed back. Another was added, scissoring him just so, and then a third, bringing pleasure as well as pain with each one. His breath had become labored; what was the point? Then he felt it; the fingers curl and brush against a spot in him that makes him gasp and press against the digits. Joshua smiles, only for his face to melt into an expression of pleasure. He could feel Joshua rock forward as well, pushing their members together. Both cry out at the electric shock that rocks through them. Neku briefly wondered what Beat could be doing to make Joshua moan like that; only to come to the conclusion that he could be doing the same thing to Joshua that Joshua was doing to him. Wait, did that mean what he thought he meant?

"D-daisuken-nojo, more…" Joshua groans. Joshua was the only one who ever called Beat by his real name, and he could feel Beat shiver behind him at the call. Joshua's breath starts to hitch as he gasps and bucks upward, picking up his finger's pace in response. It wasn't long before the two of them were rubbing against each other and pushing back against the thrusting fingers to help each other off. Beat wraps an arm around Neku's waist and presses him back to stop his movements; Joshua whines desperately as the fingers disappear. Suddenly, he was also empty and he copies the noise, sounding like a kicked puppy. Beat takes out the same bottle from before, but only giving some to himself this time. Neku almost screams as something cold is rubbed onto his length; instead his breathing just gets labored. It disappears when a liberal amount of the cold liquid is put on him. His body shivers at the cold sensation on his heated skin. He felt too good to be true.

Beat's hands reach around to spread Joshua's legs and push him closer. He guides him the Composer's entrance and it suddenly became clear. He looks nervously to Joshua. Was he sure? He didn't want to hurt him…Joshua smiles at him and pulls his hips forward till their hips were molded together and he was pressed against his willing entrance.

"Go on, Neku, take him." Neku swallows and watches Joshua's face for any signs of discomfort as he pushes in.

"O-_oh_…" he groans at the muscles shifting around him. It was so _tight_. Joshua, also, moans softly at the intrusion, snapping his hips up to take him all in. Neku hisses as he clenches around his entire length; his body was practically shaking from the sensation. Joshua rocks forward and Neku tries an experimental push back. He whimpers softly and goes again, earning a push in return. Almost instinctively they start a slow pace, moving with each other, Joshua allowing Neku to acquire a feel for being on top. Neku's pace falters when he feel Beat straddle the back of his thighs and something cold, wet, and a _lot _bigger than Joshua's nimble fingers press against him.

"This will hurt, yo. Just remember to relax." Beat gently slides forward, pushing only half way in. Neku's hips halt at the sudden intrusion, a gasp wrenched from his tight throat. The pain was there, certainly, and the stretching was a little uncomfortable, but the size was what sent a shock of pleasure up his spine. Beat smirks at the reaction, giving an experimental rock. He got a delighted whimper. Taking that as the go ahead, Beat pushes all the way in and pulls back out only to sheath himself to the hilt again. Neku cries out softly as he is not only filled to the brim, but also pushed deeper into Joshua. Joshua pushes back, as does Neku, and Beat answers.

The three start an unsteady and sporadic rhythm, sent off kilter by the conflicting paces. Joshua's pushes were much gentler that Beat's rough thrusts, and Neku was just desperately pressing back against the shaft impaling him from behind and pushing forward into the heat surrounding him. Amidst all these wonderful sensations, Neku was in his own personal euphoria. Was _this _what he had been missing out on all this time, in his reclusive safe-haven from the rest of the world? The pace quickens as they each give in to animalistic impulses, the burning need for release checked by their obligations to the other lovers with them.

Neku felt his face burn in embarrassment and exertion as he realizes he couldn't last much longer. The heat was pooling too fast in his stomach; his self-control was too frayed; he would surely explode soon. And he did, releasing everything he had into Joshua, their names falling from his lips in quick succession. Joshua arches at the sensation and Beat picks up his pace. Neku took great satisfaction in the fact that the others followed soon after, crying out each other's names and his own before he felt something warm spill inside him and lather his stomach. They create a miniscule domino effect; Beat collapsing against Neku, sending him forward onto Joshua. The three lay as a panting, sweaty, sticky mass of flesh, and Neku found that this was the first time he had ever felt so…_comfortable_ this close to any other human before.

Beat takes care when pulling out; it wouldn't do to hurt him. He helps Neku slip out of Joshua, rolling onto his side with Neku in tow. Joshua turns to cuddle into Neku's side. The two of them watch as the smaller male struggles to catch his breath, bird-like chest heaving to even it out. Joshua's hands find their way into Neku's hair again, brushing soothing against his forehead. Neku had yet to react to what had just happened. His eyelids flutter sleepily before closing. The other two curl around him, thinking he was falling asleep.

"Why did you guys…do that?" the question was so soft that they almost didn't hear it. They glance down to see curious blue eyes – half-lidded, but still as alert as ever – staring back at them. They look at each other nervously. It was now or never.

"Well, we both wanted ya, Phones, so we decided to try an' get ya. We didn't really know how it would work out, yo." Beat rubs the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"So you guys…_planned _this?"

"Are you mad, yo?" Neku's eyes close again and he sighs deeply.

"Honestly? No, I'm not." Neku looks back to the two of them, seeing a smile spread across their lips respectively. He smiles slightly back. It is replaced by a confused frown. "What does that make us?"

"Well, we hadn't really thought it out that far…" Joshua mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do ya wan' us ta be, Phones?" Beat turns Neku's face to him, searching his eyes. Neku blushes slightly.

"I-I definitely want a repeat…maybe more?" He suggests, glancing between the two. Joshua smiles and nuzzles his face into Neku's neck.

"Definitely, Nekky." He giggles. Neku blushes but smiles. "What about you, Beat?" the two look expectantly, pleadingly at the skater, whose gaze wavers between the two. He sighs and runs his hand down his face.

"I'm gonna warn ya; I've never been in a long relationship b'fore…don't expect too much, yo." Neku and Joshua smile as the tough guy's shell cracks just a little bit more. Neku turns to tentatively cuddle against Beat's chest, and Joshua spoons against the two. His arm moves around to rest on Neku's hips and his fingers intertwine with Beat's. Beat sighs and wraps his arms around the two, sighing softly.

"You two are gonna make me go soft, yo…" he lays his head down against his the pillow and allows his eyes to close. Neku smiles slightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Beat's neck and snuggling back into Joshua. Joshua giggles at the soft pink tinge that Beat's cheeks had taken at the gesture.

This could be the start of a new kind of game, where they could all be the winners…


End file.
